


Never Been Kissed...

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's first lesbian kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed...

Maria had been pleased to meet Pepper, the girl who had been Tony's wife for a while. Tony, of course, had left the group, he had needed the break and yet Pepper had not left them behind. Pepper now lived with Maria and she smiled as she came across Pepper sleeping on the sofa, her smile tender as she moves to tuck the girl under a blanket. She has never felt so much affection for someone. Of course, she has never known someone so gentle and kind with a fierce side to her nature. Pepper stirs, then wakes, smiling up at Maria, who smiles down at her, kissing her tenderly. Pepper allows a small mew to escape her and Maria pulls back. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just I've never..."

"Never been kissed by a girl?"

"Yes."

Maria smiles softly, kissing her again. 

"You'll learn to enjoy it."


End file.
